Ever feel like you were running but going nowhere?
by Wolfie-chan24
Summary: A taste of my Oringal story with my nobody, Eli. I hope you like it!


Did you ever feel you were running but going nowhere?

See? But not seeing anything?

I feel like my life is going in circles and I'm never going to break free of its track.

I'm Eli, which is short for Elaine. I'm 16 years and I junior in a high school that has to be the richest area in New Jersey. Yet I'm flat out broke and have to deal with slutty girls and asshole guys that crash their Daddy's Mercedes regularly…Whiptee-Frikin-Do.

Excuse me, I'm just rambling ^_^; eheh.

My life really isn't that bad, I just need something…

I feel like I do the same thing everyday…

I stood on the roof of the school, having climbed through a window and up a ladder. This is my spot to think because no one usually comes up here so it's not like I'd get in trouble. But not like today was a normal day anyway…

. . .

"Hey!! You! What the hell are you doing up here?!" I heard someone yell. 'Oh shit.' I thought, turning around to face a janitor, DEFINATLY about to report me. He took out his walkie-talkie and I thought about running for it. But…most knew me anyway…Damn sisters having legendary reputations. "Yes…alright I'll bring her down…Carefully." I heard the janitor say and glare up at me. I want to be somewhere else. ANYWHERE else.

The janitor sat me in the chair, staring up at the Vice Principal, Mr. Santana. "Duffy…What the hell were you thinking? Do you know how hurt you could've gotten?!" He said, I couldn't help but notice how his bald head shimmered in the late afternoon sunlight. "Y-yes…I'm so-" I began my long, heartfelt apology before a loud telephone ring cut me off. He gave an annoyed face and picked it up. There was frantic speaking on the other end before Mr. Santana said, "He did WHAT with an exact-o knife?! I'm coming now!" He said and got up quickly. "Alright Duffy, just SIT here for a second alright? I'll be back." He said, already in the hallway. I looked around, thanking the big man for my stroke of luck. I stared up at the window, looking at the cars in the parking lot. Was this it? Just staring out at the rest of the world for the rest of my life?...

Suddenly, right in front of me, a portal of some sort opened up. It looked like swirling water. Someone popped his head through and took a look around, a second head following. The first was a red spiky haired man, GOD his hair was cool…He looked at me with a wolfish grin that made my cheeks go red. "Oi!! Demmy! We got her!" He yelled to the second one, who was a happy looking fellow with a golden mullet. He had a cute childish look on his face. "YAY!! GRAB HER!" The happy one yelled and that's when my voice started to work. "Hey! What are you-" I started to yell but got cut off by the hott one picking me up like I was a twig. "Shush you! Official business!" He said, walking back through the portal with me before saying, "Take one last look chickie, you won't see this place for QUITE a while." I took one last look and saw Santana walk in, freezing. "Mr.-" But that was all I got out before we disappeared into the portal.

. . .

I woke up in the hott ones' arms, warm and comfortable. "Hey Chickie…glad you woke up, welcome to Oblivion Castle." He smiled warmly, making my cheeks go red again.

"C-castle what?" I asked, more like squeaked to him. That seemed to entertain him because he flashed a brilliant smile and looked around. "Castle Oblivion. It doesn't seem like much, but its home, hopefully you're home too." He kept that amazing smile on his face that made my heart beat quickly.

"AXEL! The Superior wants to see her! NOW." A short haired blonde barked, making me jump in his arms. Axel rolled his eyes, his entire body relaxing even more. I listened for a second, waiting to hear a heartbeat. It…never came…

CHAPTER 2-Meeting the Superior

Axel carried me into the room after my feeble attempts to get him to put me down. "What kind of guest would I be if you had to walk?" He smirked. I tried listening for a heartbeat again, maybe…I had missed it? As soon as it was quiet a spot light shown down on a very elevated chair, the rest of the room in darkness. "Axel, she is absolutely capable of walking, I wouldn't take someone who is crippled, put her down." A deep voice snapped and Axel did, though he held onto my shoulders. "Take…me?" I asked softly, that made Axel grip firmer on my shoulders.

"Elaine Duffy." The hooded figure that sat in the chair said. I connected to the deep voice to him and looked up. "Welcome to Castle Oblivion. It is your new home, for you never leave it again." His chair sank to the ground and he stepped off, he must been over 6 foot because he towered above me without even standing near me. "The Kingdom of hearts must have smiled on you today, because now you will be part of our Organization. Our job is quite simple, we take hearts and collect them to one day take over the world…" He said, his voice what seemed crazed. I was too scared to speak, he could tell and continued, "You are now in a world unlike any in the world previous. Remember Disney movies? The ones you used to sit and watch with your mother on those Saturday night? They are now real. There are other characters from your world here as well. They are real, as are the dangers." He got closer, "You've just stepped into the biggest danger of them all…My Organization…You will become a Nobody, just like one holding your shoulders, you will have no heart, no soul and will serve me for my purposes." That struck a cord and I grabbed onto Axels hands, clutching to them sacredly.

That seemed to trigger Axel, he started to raise his voice at the Superior. "Why her?! Why sentence her to the burdens of HELL that are ours to live with?! She is a regular girl!! She has a family and people who love her! WHY XENMAS?!" He yelled angrily, his eyes filled with passion.

"Axel! Sile-"

"Why should her life be made into HELL just because YOU want her for your own selfish needs?!"

"AXEL." The Superior yelled, his hand flying up, making Axel fly into the wall behind me. I turned around, running to him. "Axel!!" I yelled, looking at him worriedly. "LARXENE! GET IN HERE AND REMOVE HER! TELL SAIX SHE'S READY!" Xemnas yelled. I clutched Axel's hands, scared as hell. "No! Axel, I won't go anywhere without you!" I yelled, hugging his arm. Before he could respond I was yanked from him, the short haired blonde dragging me away. "NO! AXEL!" I yelled, reaching out for him, struggling with all of my might. Axel looked up. "I'M SORRY!" He yelled, looking up at me, a look of pure sorrow on his face. That was the last time I would see him as Elaine Duffy.

Chapter 3-Before and After

Larxene threw me into a dark room, what seemed like electricity filled the air between us. "What the hell? Why did he spazz out because of you being taken away? He just picked you up 15 minutes ago. He's such and idiot." She rolled her eyes, and mine widened. It had only been 15 minutes… But seeing Axel, his warmth and his smile…why HAD I become so attached to him? She looked at me and laughed, it echoed off the empty walls. "Do you LOVE him?!" She cackled again, "You pathetic creature! He is a NOBODY. He has no heart and doesn't know WHAT he thinks."

"YOU'RE WRONG!" I yelled, getting up to my hands and knees, shaking my head, I felt tears start to form.

She stood over me, giving me a hard kick in the stomach with her pointy boot. "He believed he feel in love with someone else anyway. It's not even worth trying…he's in love with someone who never was." With that I was knocked unconscious…the last moments of my old life slipping away.

. . .

I woke up in what felt like a bed, thought my eyes didn't want to open. Who was I? Elaine…no…Not anymore. I felt my whole body and it emptiness.

"Xiel." I heard and felt a cold hand slide down my cheek. My eyes opened to find Xemnas, who my brain said my Superior. He looked down at me with a twisted loving look, as if I was some weapon he was use to kill someone. "Xiel, you are now a heartless. And you are mine…" He said, laying on top of me and staring into my eyes, I looked up and something inside of me made me start to struggle. "No…Superior don't…" I tried to look away, to get away from his dark eyes that saw right into me. "Now Xiel…I made you, there is no need to be ashamed." A twisted smirk crossed his face and he made me face, one of his strong hands holding my chin still while he kissed me. What seemed like hours passed by as I tried to find an emotion to go off of. Did I want him on me, kissing me like this? He seemed to read my mind, for he sat me up and pressed me against a wall, holding my wrists above my head. We were so close his cold body pressed against my own, no body heat from my side to meet it. "As I've said, my beautiful Xiel, you are mine. Though I have no heart, my body still longs for fruit of the flesh…Especially yours. The first time you came into the room I felt my body start to long for you." He whispered in my ear, his body getting closer, pressing us both harder into the wall. He mouth kissed down my neck, biting down at the nape, sucking softly.

I suddenly shook my head, my hands pushing him away. Something inside of me said not to go any further. He looked up, surprised at my attempt to push him away. "Xiel…Do not push me away EVER again." He kissed me roughly and got up, wiping his mouth and walking out the door.

I was left there, pressed up against the wall, the sun reflecting on the sheets of what seemed like my new bed. Nothing…Nothing at all going through my head…I started to cry.

. . .

It must've been days that I was staring out the Oblivion Castle window. Despite the air in the castle, the outside was beautiful. I had never seen anything like it before, or so my brain told me. I kept feeling like it was lying to me, telling me things that were a joke. I stared out at the town, longing, yearning to be there, away from here. The town looked so peaceful, and I couldn't even recognize when the sun had rose and set or if it even had. I tried to think of something, anything. But it seemed most of the time my mind was blank, just staring out at the town below me. Would I stay here like this forever? Would they leave me to die here? Until I could no longer think or breathe? The door suddenly started to shake and the first emotion arose in a long time rose in me, fear. I remembered The Superior's body close to mine, his harsh kiss on my neck that had now left a dark spot. I pressed myself against the wall, wishing to God I could disappear. I closed my eyes and curled up, 'GET ME OUT OF HERE! PLEASE!' I screamed in my mind. I felt arms around me and I jumped, giving a scream, "NO, DON'T!" I yelled, looking up to see him…

Axel looked down at me, momentarily surprised, before he hugged me tighter, holding me close to him. "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry Eli…" He clutched onto me, his warmth making my body even out. I suddenly started to shake. Then as if from nowhere, like I had myself back, I cried, digging my face into his shirt. "Axel…" I whimpered, probably sounding like a child. I didn't care, something comforting was near me, I felt so protected, so whole for the first time since I woke up. "I'm here…" Axel said to me, holding me and just letting me cry.

I looked up at him a short time later when I got myself back together. I gave a little gasp, my eyes widened at his face. A huge bruise spread from one cheek to another. "When was…" I started, reaching my hand out towards him, wanting to touch his face. My hand stopped as I released how he had gotten that horrible bruise. "When you tried to stick up for me…He beat you…" I looked down, ashamed. Axel gave a boyish grin. "Don't worry about it! I've gotten much worse from Xemnas!" He laughed, but something snapped in me as I heard the name, I grabbed onto him, feeling fear run through me. Axel looked down at me, "What's wrong?" He asked, his firm tone protective as his hands strongly went to my shoulders. "I-i…Nothing. Xemnas…he…" I broke off, knowing I couldn't finish. It wasn't like it was bad but…Just the thought of his cold lips on my neck made me shake. Axel put his finger under my chin, making me look up at him. His face was fierce. "What did he do? Did he hurt you?!" I looked up at him, shaking my head. "I-it's nothing bad! He just…forced me up against a wall…He was telling me he owned me and called me his…"I trailed off again, not able to face Axel. Axel looked at me softly, I looked back up at him, surprised he wasn't on fire. His look made me blush, it was so passionate, his green eyes got a tad darker, a sultry forest green. He leaned closer, putting his hand on my cheek, softly nudging my nose with his. His eyes were halfway closed, as were mine as we were lost in the moment. His lips brushed my cheek, his body getting closer, the warmth making me even more anxious to get close to him. You couldn't duplicate warmth like that…It was like it flowed through his veins, like fire made him. We looked at each other, knowing what was happening, and what would happen. He didn't seem to care and I sure as hell wasn't complaining. Suddenly nothing but him ran through my head. What I was thinking didn't matter…We were wrapped up in a hot air of fuzziness, the only thing I could see was him, and that's all I wanted to see. His lips brushed mine, pulling back only softly, teasingly. Our noses touched again, this time we both closed our eyes and leaned foreword together, our lips moments away from touching. He pulled back, still as into it as I was. "I have to go...Xiel, he'll let you go soon…I'll make him." he whispered and kissed my forehead, turning to leave.

I just stared, still lost in the fuzziness that engulfed us. My hands slowly slid out of his, neither of us wanting to leave. Our eyes stayed locked as he backed in the middle of the room, his eyes turning back to that bright green before he disappeared, his look as longing for me as mine must've been for him…

I took a breath, suddenly snapping back to reality, looking around, finding that warmth missing. My hand reached out, hoping he would be there to stop it. Reality sucked. I sighed, looking down and around the dark room. Ah sweet solitary…

Chapter 4- It's the last cloak you'll ever wear

I had the thoughts of Axel to hold me over until he came to see me again, which I was SO hoping would be soon. I wasn't sure what it was about him…I just knew he was warm, and caring, and just so protecting. All my life I wanted someone who loved me for who I was. I wasn't particularly pretty, and I DEFINATLY wasn't sexy. I was a little bit above average weight and my love handles were the only thing going for me, that and my smile. But, he found me. He stuck up for me. Maybe that's what I've wanted all along.

The door knob started to shake again and my head snapped up. A HUGE guy walked in. He had what looked like black dreadlocks and black spiky mutton chops, his eyes were a rich blue and looked very lifeless. I found myself just staring at him. He must've been 6'5, Coach Rubenetti would be EXSTATIC to have him on the Demarest football team. He closed the door behind him and sat down on the chair opposite of me. I suddenly started to shrink against wall, had The Superior sent him to finish what he had started? He must have seen my scared eyes because he relaxed his body more, his eyes softening as well. "How do you feel?" He asked, his deep voice easily rumbled inside of me. I looked up at him, surprised, he cared?

"Its really weird…I'm breathing, but I don't have to, I tried to feel my pulse, but its not there. And it seems like nothing can run through my mind for too long…I don't have a heart, how are you supposed to feel?" I finished, shrugging softly, staring at my previously manicured black finger nails.

Xaldin looked up at me and his whole face softened. "That's normal at first. When you find something to truly fight for, your heart comes back." He said, almost so low I couldn't hear it. I got closer, sitting on the edge of my bed, now that he relaxed he gave off a calm vibe. "Have you found something to fight for?" I asked softly, looking at him.

He looked up at me and did a strange thing, he smiled softly. "Not now little one, you will know later." His face went back to being stone hard and he stood up, standing next to the door which was now opening.

Xemnas followed by a short, quiet one came in. The short one had AMAZING dark hair that fell into his eyes. He carried a book with him that he looked like he read a lot, it was as thick as his neck.

Xemnas walked up to me and put a hand under my chin, making me look up at him, I flinched, hoping to God he didn't request an audience to do his business. "I have your first job dear Xiel. We're in the midst of stealing the princess' hearts. I'm sending you out to see your potential." He handed me a dark cloak, like one that the three wore. "This is the last cloak you will ever wear. You're now part of the Organization. Xaldin will accompany you to Beasts' Castle." He turned and realizing what that meant, I gasped. "NO! NOT BELLE'S HEART!" I yelled, looking at him desperately. He turned and smirked. "Soon you'll be giving me that look for a different reason." He said, grabbing my face roughly, his eyes looking straight through my empty soul.

"Superior…It's time." Xaldin said sternly and Xemnas nodded, letting my face go, his finger lingering on my cheeks. "Come Zexion, let us leave the newest member to her job." He said walking out, the short one following him out.

I looked down, feeling tears start to form. "No…Not Belle…I can't do it!" I yelled, looking up at Xaldin, shaking my head. "I can't!!" I yelled louder, turning around. Xaldins' face stayed stern. "Get your cloak on little one, its time to go." He said and turned around, obviously giving me privacy to change.

Anger boiled up inside of me as a wrenched the cloak on, also putting on the boots that they had given me, I gave an angry noise, standing behind him to show him I was dressed.

"You will not say a word until we get there.." Xaldin said firmly, two long spears appeared in his hands, dark lightning surrounded us and that Castle Oblivion room slipped away…I had to face what was coming next, that's the only thing that crossed my mind.

Chapter 5-Beasts' Castle

We appeared in the magnificent ballroom that had been painted into my mind for 12 years. We stood up on a railing, hidden in the dark. Soon the majestic wood doors opening to reveal The Beast in his blue dress jacket. Belle blew me away, her silky yellow gown was even more amazing in person. They walked in, there isn't even words to describe that kind of love that was shared between them. They loved each other, body and soul. I was lost, just staring at one of the most amazing and purest loves I had ever seen.

It was only when Xaldin stared to stir next to me that I looked up at him, he was about to jump down and attack. I grabbed his sleeve, giving him the saddest look I could muster. My heart was bleeding…THAT was Irony. His eyes looked like they hurt as he took his sleeve back, pulling my hood over my head. "Stay under cover." He ordered, his voice soft with sadness.

"A welcome indeed." I heard him say. I shrunk deeper back into the darkness, praying this wouldn't happen. I heard footsteps and a voice yell, "The Organization!!" My eyes shot up, I tried to see what was going on, I knew that voice. I knew it…from somewhere…

"You don't know when to quit." Xaldin added, a bit of distain to his voice, the confusing voice of Donald shown through, "Oh yeah?! We'll show you!" I jumped slightly as I heard feet stomping closer. "GET OUT!" The beast roared, running closer to the balcony. "Not Tonight!" Belle added, angrily. Why shouldn't she be? This was her night to shine…It would be ruined. I started to run foreword but Xaldin pushed me back, raising his hands up. Three of his heartless appeared. From what it sounded like The Beast was ready to great them. I heard his claws meet the metal. Suddenly the noise stopped. "I've come to take you hold very dear." He said softly, anyone as close as I was could hear the regret in his voice. The whole castle started to shake with the roar the Beast let out. "Yes…Let your anger grow…" He said, almost angry himself, grabbing me and we disappeared into the swirling dark lightning.

We appeared in a trashed room. Well, it would've looked like a bedroom if it wasn't ripped to shreds. My mind suddenly connected this as The West Wing, where the Beast kept his most prized possession, a rose that an old beggar woman had offered him in return for shelter from the cold. It would bloom until his 21st birthday, when if, he didn't not find a way to love, would be trapped in his beastly form forever. I looked up to the rose and my eyes shinned softly. It was beautiful…so pink and pure. Xaldin grabbed it, carrying the castle back to the portal. My eyes widened, and I ran after him, grabbing the back of his cloak. "No!! Xaldin! Don't! Do you know what that does?! Do you know how important it is?!" I yelled, clutching onto his cloak. Xaldin looked away, his grip tightening on the rose. "It is the way things must be little one. I'm following orders. If you want to survive in this world, I suggest you do the same!" His voice was harsh. It reminded me of my fathers. I could feel the sharpness of it in the deepest reaches of my soul. My head fell, still in the cloak and I followed him into the portal, appearing the darkened Draw room, in front of a stained glass window. I stood on the balcony behind him, staring down…

"So Beast, You came after all." Xaldins' mellow voice filled the room. "You had me worried. I was afraid you had given up for good." I heard multiple foot steps and Beasts low growl. "What do you guys really want?!" I heard that same voice yell, my head lifted again, I knew it! It sounded so familiar, why couldn't I place it?!

"Kingdom Hearts." Xaldin said, so mellow and sadly it sent shivers up and back down my spine. There was a stillness after his words were done lingering in the air. He pulled down his hood, showing his face. "When Kingdom Hearts is ours, we can exist fully and completely." He gave a backwards glance to me, as if he wanted to me to listen, and take everything in. Donald gave a "What?!" And there was silence again before Xaldin started, dark lightning started to swirl. "So you see, Beast-That's why we need your heartless AND your Nobody!" He said, though I was racking my brain trying to figure out what that meant. "Go outside…" He said urgently, jumping down and facing the 4 below. I looked around and closed my eyes, 'Bring me outside of the castle…' I thought and suddenly I was smacked onto the outside courtyard of the castle. My eyes widened and I looked around, I could…teleport?! I looked up at the castle, waiting for Xaldin to come out safely, God I hoped he would come out safely.

The doors cracked open a few minutes later to reveal him, he closed the doors, the rose still in his hand. He had an angry look on his face. "Y-you're alive!" I yelled, running to him and hugging him, feeling him step back, his whole body tensing up. "Y-yes." He said, he sounded like he was blushing. "I thought you had died!! You told me to go so quickly that…" I trailed off, staring at the rose. "Xaldin…give it back…You have to…You can't ruin their happy ending." I said to him, taking control for the first time on this mission. Xaldin glared, this thick eyebrows looming over his face. "I told you Xiel, I HAVE a job! I take my orders and follow them, horrible as they maybe. That's my job!" He growled and I slapped him. "WHY IS THAT FAIR?!" I yelled, feeling the tears come again. For not having a heart, I cried a lot. "THEY HAVE A HAPPILY EVER AFTER! THEY HAVE LOVE, PURE LOVE! HOW CAN YOU TAKE THAT AWAY FROM THEM?! YOU WANT SOMETHING TO FIGHT FOR?! HOW ABOUT THE TRUTH! HOW ABOUT JUSTICE?! THEY LOVE EACH OTHER XALDIN! PLEASE!" I yelled, falling to my knees, looking down. nobody's happily ever after should die…

Xaldins eyes got darker, he looked away to hide his face. "Here…Take it…" He said, handing me the rose, a sad look on his face. "Go…put it on Belles balcony." I looked up at him, smiling a teary smile. "Thank you…" I whispered, and appeared on the balcony, putting it next to her. I sunk back into the shadows, watching her come out and find it. "Look! The rose!" I heard her sweet voice ring. Suddenly Xaldin came from out of nowhere and grabbed Belle, jumping into a different courtyard, outside of the castle.

My eyes widened. "W-what?! No!" I yelled and closed my eyes. 'Take me to Xaldin!' I thought harshly and my portal opened behind the group, Xaldin holding Belle and the rose. "But I like to travel light." I heard him say, the Beast getting riled up. "Which one shall I leave? Belle? Or the rose?" He asked the Beast ran foreword, ready to strike. "XALDIN!!" I yelled and the moment seemed to freeze. He looked up at me, then Belle elbowed him in the stomach, grabbing the rose and running. Beast took that opportunity to run foreword, his eyes ready for blood. "NO! XALDIN!" I yelled, running in front of him. "STOP BEAST!" I yelled, spreading my arms out wide in front of him. Beast never stopped, slamming his claws into me, making me slam into the ground. I let out a groan of pain. The Beast picked me up and slammed me to the ground, in a rage. Xaldin's eyes burned as he summoned dark lightning, his spears flashing around him. Xaldin grabbed one and glared at the Beast, he would fight.

They fought…

I watched in horror as they hurt Xaldin, the one whose voice I knew carried a key. For the final move after 10 minutes of horror, he stabbed Xaldin straight in the chest.

He fell to the ground, clutching his chest and letting out a painful roar, light starting to surround him. "NO!!" I yelled, running foreword, running to him and kneeling, sitting him up as best I could. "No, Xaldin, its okay! You'll be okay! I promise! Stay here, stay with me!" I begged him, holding his cloak tightly. He looked up at him and smiled softly, wincing in pain. "No little one…My time has ended here, its my turn to go." He said, grabbing my hand. "NO!" I yelled and hugged him close to me. "You can't leave Xaldin!! You're the only one who cared!! Why?! Why did you fight?! Why didn't you just leave me to get killed by the Beast?!" Xaldin started to fade. He clutched my hand softly, and gave me a real smile. "Because little one, that is how it has to be. You asked me before…what my purpose was. It was to help you, to give you a reason to fight…A reason…to get… your heart…back…" He glowed white and disappeared, the pressure on my hand was gone, as was the one person that cared…

"NOOOO!!" I yelled, tears finding their way to my cheeks again. I felt my whole body collapse under me, bringing my head to the ground. The Beast snorted, his rage gone, the one whose voice I know stopped, walking up to me. "Who are you?" He asked, my head snapped up, anger filled me. "YOU KILLED HIM!!" I yelled, getting up and launching myself towards him, slamming a fist down on his chest, which I found to be where my head was. He just stepped backwards and looked down at me, surprised. "H-he…was the enemy." He said, confused and holding my shoulders. "NO! HE WAS XALDIN! HE WAS GOOD! HE HAD A HEART! HE WAS JUST FOLLOWING ORDERS!" I yelled, just thinking that yelling at this guy would bring Xaldin back. "I had no choice…I'm sorry…" He said to me, hugging me awkwardly. I looked up, suddenly remembering. "Alex…Alex Franz. Spikey." I said breathlessly, staring up at him in disbelief. He stared back, even more lost. "U-uhhhh, n-no…I'm Sora." He said, looking down at me, giving me the same confused look as when I had said something stupid in front of him.

The lights on the castle started to glow, already night had fallen and the stars had taken to the sky. Sora, or Alex as I could have SWORN he was, looked up and smiled down at me. "Look up." He said softly, doing it himself. "W-what?" I asked, wiping my eyes and looking up him, following his eyes. "Look up." He repeated, pointing to the brightest star in the sky. "That's my favorite star here. I stay up late and look at it every night. The most amazing thing is, its in every world I go to and without fail its up here every night. Its kind of like a guardian star." He chuckled, still staring up at it. "Did you know that stars tell the future? They can tell you about your life, according to what sign you are. Lawlz. I've heard that the great kings of the past are up there, watching down on us." He blushed suddenly and looked down. "I-I'm sorry, I get really excited about the stars sometimes…I just love the sky." His deep blue eyes got glossy as he just stared up at the night sky. I laughed, wiping my eyes again and looking up at him. Exactly like Alex Franz.

A portal suddenly opened and a cloaked figure walked out. "Xiel! What happened to Xaldin!?" The cloaked voice asked, looking around. I looked up at Sora, well…Alex and he looked down at me. We were both in a mess about what to do.

The cloaked figure glared at Sora. "You…You will be sorry you messed with the Organization once again! XIEL. COME." He barked. I didn't even know who he was but I ran to him, like dog who had been yelled at. Sora reached a hand out for me. "W-wait, who are you?" He asked, a questioning look on his face. I tried to speak but whoever it was pulled my head over my face and pushed me into the portal. The nightmare was far from over…

Chapter 6: My Saving Grace

As soon as I was pushed through the portal I landed on the hard floor, looking up to see Xemnas. "What the hell happened?!" He roared, on me in a second. "W-we were doing our job, The Beast fought Xaldin and won." I tried to speak. Him this close to me and trying to remember what had happened was just making me more confused. "And you didn't DO anything?! It was your job to back him up!!" He yelled at me, getting closer, making me step back. "X-xemnas I'm sorry, there was nothing I could've don-" Xemnas stopped me, putting a hand on my cheek and putting his face very close to mine. He knew that scared me…fuck it… He smirked, his eyes turning red. "I see I need to teach you how to fight…You didn't do a good job from the beginning…" He got closer, I felt myself getting cornered. "What are you going to do?" He asked, his mouth near my ear. "Get away from me…" I started going on the offense. He used this opportunity to use his height to his advantage, him 6'6 and me 5'8. "Go ahead…try and fight back…" He said, running his hand down my neck.

"XEMNAS." I heard someone growl dangerously. I looked up to see Axel, my heart skipped a beat. My saving grace. Xemnas looked pissed off that he was interrupted. "What Axel?" He snapped angrily, taking his hands off of me.

"Let me train her. She may even pick up some of my fire techniques." He said, his hand erupted in fire, Xemnas gave him an annoyed look and nodded. "Fine. Tomorrow she will start to train under you. Tonight I have my lesson." He smirked and I looked at Axel, my eyes begging for help. Axel stepped foreword. "No, I need to take her tonight, the training is intense, and she needs to sleep." He said and I shivered, knowing exactly what he meant.

Xemnas rolled his eyes and nodded, backing off. I ran to Axel's side, trying to look professional, not thankful. "Come on Xiel." He said unfeelingly and started to walk out. Xiel following after like a puppy.

They got to Axel room which was filled with video game posters and motorcycle pictures. I looked around, amazed. It was like a regular 19 year olds room.

Axel looked behind and smiled, laughing, "Surprised? I've always wanted a motorcycle. A red Interceptor with flames painted on it, the Kanji for Fire on the front." He said and sat down on his bed, looking up at me softly. "Can I just say that that made you 10 times hotter then you already were?" I said and laughed, sitting on his bed with him, staring at all of the video game posters. A Game cube and X-box 360 were in the corner of his room.

"Those are for when I'm bored." He chuckled and clicked a button on some sort of remote, the lights dimming softly and music starting to play. Alternative/Rock, as was expected. He lay down on his bed, taking his cloak off, a tight black sleeveless body shirt and tight black jeans underneath. He leaned back, lying on his red pillow. "How was it…your first mission?" He asked softly, closing his eyes.

I looked down, clutching at his sheets. "Axel I'm…so confused." I started and he opened his eyes, sitting up, listening.

"Xaldin…He was good, he had a good soul, and he was part of me. He cared. Someone killed him. His name was Sora, but he was amazingly nice too. He actually reminded me of someone in my world. I'm confused…who are the good guys and the bad guys?" I asked, looking up at him seriously.

Axel hugged me close to him. "You have to remember…here, we are the bad guys…Xaldin…he got killed by Sora, didn't he?" He asked and I had to take a breath, being this close to him again got me nervous. "Y-yeah." I breathed softly, leaning onto him and loving the warmth. He must've been able to sense my calm because he lay down, my head leaning on his chest. I just stayed there for quite awhile. It almost seemed like this was the way it was supposed to be. Reality here wasn't real. It was story that someone wrote that I had to follow. What I did didn't mean anything…Because it wasn't me doing it. It was someone sitting at a computer.

Axel started to stroke my hair and I gave into what my body screamed was comfort. "I know Chickie…I know…" He whispered and right there I felt it was okay that this wasn't real, because somebody else knew it wasn't too.

I suddenly started to cry into him, one arm wrapped itself around my shoulder the other kept stroking my hair. "What's wrong? Talk to me." He whispered and I suddenly felt a heartbeat. Was it his? Or mine? "You found a reason to fight." He said softly, kissing my head.

"Reality? That's my reason to fight?" I asked, staring at his chest, my arm over his stomach.

"Everything that reality isn't." He answered, and the tears just started to flow harder. Axel hugged me tighter. "You came from reality Eli…Your perception of it is what is real. But then you came here…Everything here isn't real. You're stuck in the middle. Kind of like the Matrix. Your reality sucks, but in the end, its not really reality, in here your whole life is a story, but it's what you want your reality to be." He answered, his deep voice soothing my aching soul. "So I just need to grow up… and face reality." I said, as if that was the answer to everything. He smiled and looked down at me. "Everyone faces reality at some point. You just need to see when it's your turn." He answered me and the lights slowly faded away to nothing. "You should sleep…It's been a long day and we do have to train." He said and pulled his black fuzzy blanket over us. My head just hurt as I tried to figure things out, leaning against my warm, confident reality. "You Found Me…" I whispered to him and fell asleep, that being the end of my deep conversation for the night. Axel's arm tightened around my waist and just lay there, letting me.


End file.
